


Roadtrip for love

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the spoilers that Sam and Blaine take a road trip to NYC. The boys show up at the loft unexpectedly and Kurt must have Blaine. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip for love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what time of year it is in Glee world, but This is based off the spoiler that Sam and Blaine take a road trip to New York. The show up unexpectedly at the NYC loft. On another note...Am I the only one obsessed with the Miley Cyrus, wrecking ball song? The video is stupid, but I can't stop listening to the song. ANYWAY...enjoy. Oh, and I don't own Glee or any of these characters.

**New York City**

"I don't care if this band was your idea Hummel, there is no way in hell I am singing show tunes, to a bunch of old fogies in the middle of Brooklyn."

The band had gathered in the loft for a "Jam session" and Santana and Kurt were currently going head to head, about a gig that Kurt and Rachel were trying to book them for Saturday. For the most part Dani and Elliott just watched, amused by their feuding band mates.

"Santana," Rachel cut in, "It's a paying gig for a senior citizens book club. I hardly think they would be amused by us singing Lady Gaga songs. They probably don't even know who Lady Gaga is."

"Then we can just put on our costumes from the diner and do an old time Doo-wop show, but show tunes are out of the question. You and Lady Hummel can save those for when you burst into song in the halls of NYADA."

Kurt sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch.

Dani and Elliott looked at each other and smiled as Kurt closed his eyes and started to message his temples. The trio had been going at it for the better part of an hour.

"Santana, this is our first gig, we can't exactly afford to-"

Whatever Rachel was going to say was cut off by someone knocking at the door.

"Oh, thank god," Santana wined, "That better be the pizza, I am freaking starving."

Rachel turned to answer the door, as she was the only one standing.

As the door slid open, Rachel let out a shriek that made everyone in the room jump, and then threw her arms around the person standing outside the door. Santana looked at Kurt, who looked at Elliott, who was staring wide-eyed at the door.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Rachel shrieked again. "What are you doing here? It's so good to see you."

Instantly Kurt's body went rigid. His eyes slipped closed as Blaine's laugh sounded around the room. The last time he saw Blaine in person, Kurt was so consumed with his grief over Finn that he could hardly stand to talk to Blaine, let alone hold his hand or even kiss him. It was part grief and part guilt. Rachel would never get to hold the love of her life again. Blaine hadn't complained or made a big deal about giving Kurt his space, but right now, seeing his beautiful fiancé, Kurt's body was suddenly on fire.

During Kurt's introspection, Both Sam and Blaine had entered the apartment and were talking with and hugging Rachel and Santana. Dani and Elliott had stood and were waiting to introduced to the two new comers.

Kurt needed Blaine like he needed his next breath.

Kurt needed everyone to leave. Now.

Kurt hadn't moved from his position on the couch…but as Blaine finally turned to find Kurt; all beautiful smile and big watery eyes; Kurt was suddenly off the couch and advancing on Blaine before he gave his legs permission to move. Blaine was slammed backward into the brick wall beside the door, with a grunt, as Kurt all but stuck his tongue down the smaller boy's throat. The kiss was sloppy and messy and fantastic. Kurt sucked on Blaine's upper lip as Blaine slid both of his hands up the long slope of Kurt's back. Both boys moaned into the kiss, as the other occupants in the room watched in shock.

Kurt, normally so reserved and proper, was pressing Blaine into the wall and having his way with his mouth. Blaine wasn't complaining one bit, all but forgetting that he hadn't met everyone in the room.

"Whoa," Sam muttered, once Kurt finally detached his lips from Blaine. Both boys stood pressed together, chest's heaving, eyes locked together. Kurt was about two seconds from tearing Blaine's clothes off, but first he needed everyone to leave.

"Don't move," Kurt whispered to the still panting boy. Blaine nodded as Kurt spun around and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He took three steps and handed his dad's "emergency" credit card to Santana.

"Here's my credit card, dinners on me. Get everyone out of here."

Kurt didn't wait for a response, as he spun around again and grabbed Blaine's hand and started towing him toward his bedroom. Kurt had Blaine's bow-tie and shirt off, before he remembered to pull the curtain closed.

"Alright, then," Santana said, huge smile on her face. "Unless we all want to hear Lady Hummel and Bow-ties having boy sex, we best be leaving. Who's up for Chinese food?"

 

 

Two hours later, Santana led the group back to the apartment. Everyone stopped outside the door as Santana pressed her ear to the door. Nobody wanted to walk in and have the two boys still going at it.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe they wore each other out and we can introduce Blaine without Kurt molesting him against the wall." Everyone laughed as Rachel unlocked the door.

Everyone peeked inside the apartment through the door, but all was still quiet. The living room was empty, as was the bathroom. Santana tiptoed over to Kurt's room and peaked around the curtain. Both boys lay sleeping, wrapped around each other. They were adorable and Santana smiled as she turned back to everyone.

"Sleeping, like babies."

What Santana didn't know, was that Blaine was awake. Kurt had drug him to bed and took Blaine with an urgency that Blaine had never seen before. It was desperate with grabbing hands and sharp teeth. And when Kurt was finished, Blaine made love to Kurt with loving touches and soft sweet kisses. Blaine had never felt more connected to Kurt, as he did when he watched Kurt throw his head back in pleasure, and a tear spilled from the corner of his eye. Kurt felt it too. Blaine knew he did.

As Blaine's old friends, and possible new ones, talked softly in the living room, Blaine was content to lie in his lover's arms. Tomorrow he would have to go back to Lima, but for now he wanted to pretend that this was the start of their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
